New Arena
by Anzac-A1
Summary: Set during Custom Robo Arena, just before Hadron's defeat. A new power is unleashed, and love blossoms. LivXMatthew.
1. Prologue

**I decided it was time to write a fic about my all-time favourite game, Custom Robo Arena. The story picks up just before Hadron's defeat. I'll be using the name I used when I played the game for the main character, Matthew. Anyone who has any suggestions, feel free to let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Custom Robo.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Liv watched in desperation, as Dr Geary and his team worked frantically on what appeared to be a human-sized Ray Mk III custom robo. Her hands were clenched over her chest, as she prayed for a miracle.

"Please, let him be all right." She begged, as the seconds ticked by. After what seemed like an eternity, Dr Geary was ready to try and bring the Ray Mk III online again. But, when he tried, there was no response.

Again...

No response...

Again...

No response...

_No response..._

"No, please. It can't be..." Liv sobbed, falling to her knees. "NOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Good teaser, huh? If you want more, keep reading!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Grief And Love

**This is the proper start to New Arena. Any improvements or changes to the story you would like, just review and let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Custom Robo.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Grief and Love.<p>

Liv couldn't believe her eyes. She had just woken up in some weird lab, when she saw Matthew get defeated by the gold custom robo, Hadron. Matthew fell to the ground, obviously drained from the fight.

"No, Matthew!" Liv cried, racing to her friend's side, along with Eddy, Dennis, Billy, and Dr Geary. Liv cradled Matthew in her arms, worried for her friend and partner. After a few seconds, Matthew groaned, opening his eyes slowly.

"Liv?" he asked. Liv simply hugged him closer.

"Thank goodness you're okay." She said. Eddy glared at Hadron.

"Yeah, but he's in no condition to fight Hadron again, and I'm still too drained to fight as well." He admitted.

"Then, what now?" Dennis asked nervously.

"Now, you will die." Hadron announced, as a golden light surrounded its body, causing everyone to cover their eyes. When the light faded, they were stunned to see that Hadron had grown to human size! "Now then, I believe I'll start with you." It said, fixing its gaze on Liv.

"Not so fast." Matthew told him, slowly standing up, fists clenched. "I won't let you hurt Liv!" he yelled, as a white light covered him. Liv and the rest of the group were again forced to shield their eyes. However, when they could look again, Liv gazed in amazement. In Matthew's place stood a human-sized Ray Mk III; equipped with Formula Legs, Direct Bomb, Speed Pod D and Sniper Gun.

"Matthew?" she gasped, her mind still unable to grasp the sight before her. Suddenly, Matthew/Ray Mk III's parts all activated, and he charged Hadron, slamming into the illegal robo, before shooting him at point blank with the Sniper Gun. He then threw Hadron up into the air, before firing the Direct Bomb and Speed Pod D, resulting in a large explosion. However, as Matthew/Ray Mk III let his guard drop, he was hit hard by Hadron's bomb and gun, throwing him against the wall. Before he could recover, Hadron fired all of its weapons, hitting Matthew/Ray Mk III with a huge blast. Hadron then turned its attention back to Liv, and slowly started to approach.

"Now, you are mine." It said, eyes glowing scarlet, like blood.

"No." Liv whimpered, tears running down her face, as Hadron aimed its gun at her.

"NOOOO!" Matthew/Ray Mk III cried out. He jumped to his feet, and flew at Hadron, the Sniper Gun morphing into the Blade Gun. Before Hadron could fire or turn around, Matthew/Ray Mk III stabbed his blade through Hadron's torso.

"H-How did you..." Hadron said, sparks coursing throughout its body.

"You will not hurt Liv." Matthew/Ray Mk III replied.

"Then...I'll take you with me." Hadron announced. Matthew/Ray Mk III's eyes widened.

"Liv! Get back!" he yelled. Liv immediately scrambled away, along with the rest of the group. Then, Hadron self-destructed, the explosion throwing Matthew/Ray Mk III against the far wall. After the smoke cleared, Liv rushed over, concern written all over her face. Kneeling down beside Matthew/Ray Mk III, Liv gasped at what she saw.

Matthew/Ray Mk III's eyes were scrunched up in pain; a gaping hole had been torn in his chest armour as a result of Hadron's self-destruction. His robotic heart was severely damaged, throwing out occasional sparks. All of Matthew/Ray Mk III's parts had returned to their deactivated state.

"L-Liv?" Matthew/Ray Mk III asked as he slowly opened his eyes. Liv took his right hand in hers.

"I'm here, don't worry. I'm fine." She told him.

"That's good. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." He told her. "Liv, I can't keep going, not like this."

"No Matthew, please don't go!" Liv cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Goodbye Liv, I-" as he said this, his eyes closed completely, his hand going limp in Liv's grip.

"No, Matthew...please...don't leave me!" Liv sobbed, before she broke down crying, leaning on Matthew/Ray Mk III's chest, as the others rushed over.

"Don't worry Liv." Dr Geary assured her. "We might still be able to save him." He told her. Liv reluctantly stood up, before grabbing onto Eddy's shirt, crying into his chest, as Eddy put his arms around his only sister.

* * *

><p>Shortly after, Dr Geary and a few other scientists were working frantically on MatthewRay Mk III. They had repaired the damaged parts and replaced the chest armour, and were hoping that their efforts had not been in vain. Dr Geary nodded to one of the scientists, who hit a switch, attempting to jumpstart Matthew/Ray Mk III's heart. But, after three attempts, Dr Geary's son lay motionless on the table. Dr Geary realised the horrible truth; his son was gone.

"I-I'm sorry Liv." He apologised. "I've done all I can." He told her, leaving the room to break the bad news to everyone. After he left, Liv went and sat down next to her friend's lifeless robotic body.

"Matthew...you didn't deserve this. You were always so supportive, always willing to help me. And no you got this amazing power, but you-"Liv stopped herself, not wanting to say that horrible word. Instead, she laid her head on her arms, next to Matthew/Ray Mk III's left arm. "You're like this because of me. Some friend I am. I never even got to tell you...that I love you, Matthew Geary." Liv sobbed, crying quietly.

Suddenly, she felt something rest itself on her arm. Looking up, Liv saw that it was Matthew/Ray Mk III's hand. Liv looked up at his face, only to be shocked as his eyes slowly opened. Groaning, he slowly sat up, rubbing his head.

"M-Matthew?" Liv asked, unable to believe what she was seeing. Matthew/Ray Mk III eased himself off the table onto the ground, standing up slowly. Then, he was surrounded by the white light again, which faded to reveal Matthew back to normal. After shaking his head, Matthew turned to face Liv, who rushed over and wrapped her arms around his chest, crying into his jacket.

"I-I thought...I'd lost you for good." She sobbed, crying heavily. Matthew put his arms around her, hugging her warmly.

"Liv, I never want to leave you alone." He said. Liv eventually stopped crying, and let go of Matthew.

"Matthew, remember when Hunter was pestering me about my feelings towards you?" she asked, looking uncertain.

"Yeah, sure." Matthew replied.

"Well, I wasn't completely honest when I answered him. The truth is...I love you Matthew." Liv confessed, her face blushing heavily. "But after what you've been through because of me, I won't blame you if you don't feel the same way." Matthew was shocked at first, then walked over and embraced Liv in a warm hug.

"Liv, I love you too." He told her, causing Liv to gasp slightly.

"But, because of me, you almost-" Liv was cut off as Matthew caught her in a passionate kiss. After her initial shock, Liv wrapped her arms around Matthew's neck, deepening the kiss. She ran her tongue across Matthew's lips, which obligingly opened, allowing the two to fully taste each other, causing Liv to moan slightly. Matthew's arms moved down to Liv's waist, pulling her closer to him as their tongue danced. Eventually, a lack of air forced them to part, gasping for breath. Liv gazed up into Matthew's eyes, sighing.

"Liv, what happened wasn't your fault. Besides, nothing could ever change the way I feel about you." Matthew told her, giving Liv a small kiss on her forehead. At this, Liv began to cry again. "What's wrong, Liv?" Matthew asked, worried he might have hurt her feelings somehow. Liv shook her head.

"No, I'm just so happy that you're alive, and that you do love me." She told him, tears of joy continuing to run down her face, as the new couple held each other in their arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you guys think? I've been imagining this scene ever since I first finished Custom Robo Arena a few years ago. Please tell me what you think.<strong>

**Next Time: Robo Cup Final!**


	3. Chapter 2: A New Champion

**Now for the second chapter of New Arena. The story picks up from before the final of the Robo Cup, between Matthew and Eddy. Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Custom Robo.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A New Champion.<p>

Matthew had never felt like this before. The adrenaline and nervousness were almost overwhelming. He was about to face Eddy, Liv's brother, in the Robo Cup final. Taking a deep breath, he tried to relax a bit.

"Nervous?" Liv asked from behind him. Matthew turned to face her.

"Yeah, I can't believe this is happening." He replied. Liv smiled.

"Well, I still love you whether you win or lose." She told him. The two had been keeping their relationship a secret from their friends and family. They planned to reveal it after Matthew won.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Robo Cup Finals! On one side, we have the returning champion, Eddy Trainer!" _the announcer shouted.

"WE LOVE YOU, EDDY!" screamed most of the girls in the crowd. Eddy waved to the audience.

"_And the challenger, the unstoppable rookie commander, Matthew Geary!" _Matthew waved to his friends that were sitting in the audience behind him. He and Eddy both loaded their robo cubes into the Holosseum. As they did so, their robos' stats appeared on the big screen.

**Eddy Trainer**

**Robo: Mistral-Lightning Sky**

**Gun: Sagittarius Gun**

**Bomb: Volcanic Bomb**

**Pod: Jumping Pod G**

**Legs: Booster Legs**

**Matthew Geary**

**Robo: Ray Mk III**

**Gun: Sniper Gun**

**Bomb: Direct Bomb**

**Pod: Speed Pod D**

**Legs: Formula Legs**

"You ready?" Eddy asked.

"I was born ready." Matthew replied, as they both got ready.

"_All right, let's do this! 3! 2! 1! Battle!"_

(AN: For the battle, I'll be referring to the characters like this: **Character's name/Robo's name**. Just so you get the idea.)

The robo cannon launched both robo cubes in opposite directions, both landing gun arm down. Matthew/Ray Mk III quickly got to his feet, as Eddy/Mistral air-dashed towards him, firing his Sagittarius Gun. Matthew/Ray Mk III dashed forward, under the blue shot, before firing his Speed Pod D. Both rounds hit Eddy/Mistral, downing him immediately. Matthew/Ray Mk III quickly ran away, not wanting Eddy/Mistral to catch him up close. He hid behind a wall, then jumped out and fired his Sniper Gun, which Eddy/Mistral dodged, before hitting Matthew/Ray Mk III with a dual shot from his Sagittarius Gun, which downed Matthew/Ray Mk III immediately.

**Eddy/Mistral: HP 760**

**Matthew Ray Mk III: HP 500**

"This doesn't look good." Matthew/Ray Mk III said, as he recovered. Then, Eddy/Mistral's body turned gold; the Soulboost! He then air-dashed, before firing all of his weapons, which Matthew/Ray Mk III had no time to dodge. The explosion threw him against the Holosseum barrier hard.

**Eddy/Mistral: HP 760**

**Matthew/Ray Mk III: HP 50**

"No. I'm not done yet!" Matthew/Ray Mk III cried out, as he engaged his own Soulboost. He fired the Sniper Gun, knocking Eddy/Mistral back.

**Eddy/Mistral: HP 610**

Matthew/Ray Mk III then charged the champion, slamming into him in a blur of speed.

**Eddy/Mistral: HP 500**

Matthew/Ray Mk III fired both the Direct Bomb and the Speed Pod at the same time, knocking Eddy/Mistral into the air. Then he jumped, using the Formula Legs' boosters to climb above Eddy/Mistral.

**Eddy/Mistral: HP 300**

"This is it! Soul Sniper!" Matthew/Ray Mk III yelled, as he fired a golden beam from the Sniper Gun. The beam struck Eddy/Mistral, slamming him into the ground, as Matthew/Ray Mk III landed hard, his Soulboost disappearing.

**Eddy/Mistral: HP 0**

**Matthew/Ray Mk III: HP 50**

"_And Matthew wins! We have a new champ ladies and gentlemen!" _The audience, even Eddy's fan girls, went ballistic, cheering loudly, the girls screaming like they had for Eddy.

"Impressive Matthew, looks like you won." Eddy said, clearly amazed at Matthew's performance.

"Matthew!" Liv cried, before running over and embracing her friend. "You did it!" Matthew wrapped his arms around her slim frame, before they met in a passionate kiss. There was no tongue action this time however; they reserved that for when they were alone. A large portion of the audience made wolf whistles and catcalls, Matthew swore he could hear Dennis and Bull over everyone else, but kept his attention on the beauty in his arms. After a while, they broke apart, their foreheads touching as they gazed into each other's eyes. Meanwhile, in the audience, Dennis nudged Lunax.

"Better luck next time, huh?" he teased, knowing all about Lunax's feelings for live. At the same time, Hunter was crying out in disbelief.

"How could she choose him over Hunter Fraser!" he cried. Matthew and Liv just continued to hold each other, oblivious to the world around them.

* * *

><p>That night, Matthew lay in his bed in his hotel room on the island, unaware of Liv sneaking into the room, until she climbed into the bed with.<p>

"Liv? What are you doing?" he whispered, before Liv put a finger over his mouth.

"Come on, you deserve a treat after beating Eddy. Besides, who's going to know?" she asked innocently, cuddling up to him. Matthew put his arms around Liv's slim waist, pulling her to him. Liv smiled contentedly, enjoying their private moment. Matthew lightly kissed her on the forehead, as the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Matthew slowly opened his eyes, the sun streaming in through the window. Then he felt something move against him. Looking down, Matthew was surprised to find Liv in his arms, snoozing quietly. He then remembered what had happened the previous night. Smiling, Matthew began gently caressing Liv's smooth skin, causing her to shift slightly, before slowly opening her eyes.

"Nice wake up." Liv said, snuggling against Matthew.

"You know, we should be getting up now." He replied. But as Matthew made to get up, Liv pulled him back down.

"I'm not really a morning person, Matthew. We can wait a few minutes."

"All right, you win." Matthew relented, giving Liv a quick kiss. After a few more minutes of enjoying each other's warmth, the two commanders finally got up and dressed, just in time for breakfast, before heading back home. As they left the men's wing, they were met by Dennis, Eddy, and Matthew's parents. Dennis looked a bit guilty, while the adults had a stern look on their faces.

"Matthew, exactly why is Liv with you right now?" Eddy asked.

"Um, because she came to wake me up." Matthew replied, hoping they would buy it.

"I don't think so, because I've been waiting for Liv since I woke up, about an hour ago." Eddy told him.

"Um, well..." Matthew tried to think of something, but nothing came to mind. "I give up, Liv, your turn."

"Look, all I did was sneak into bed with Matthew last night, but we didn't do anything else, I swear." Liv confessed. Dennis practically fainted standing up, while Eddy and Matthew's parents brightened up a little.

"Well, since all you did was sleep together, we'll let you off this time. Just don't try it again, all right?" Matthew's Dad asked.

"Okay." Matthew and Liv replied. The group then went to breakfast, where Matthew sat with Eddy and Dennis, while Liv ate with Serene, Polly, Billy, and Angelica. Matthew found himself becoming increasingly nervous as a result of the increased giggling from the group of girls. Glancing over, he could Liv, looking very embarrassed and red-faced, while the other girls kept laughing. After breakfast, he was waiting outside the cafeteria for Liv, when the whole group of girls came over.

"So Matthew, what's Liv like in bed?" Serene asked deviously.

"W-What?" Matthew stuttered.

"Serene! I told you already! Nothing happened!" Liv shouted. Serene kept grinning.

"I know, you're just too much fun to mess with." She said, nudging Liv, who remained slightly red-faced from embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Matthew and Liv's secret is out! What awaits them upon their return home? Read, review, and find out!<strong>


End file.
